<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let your hair down by alaskasmonsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001675">Let your hair down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskasmonsters/pseuds/alaskasmonsters'>alaskasmonsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness, Reader simps over Noya’s hair, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskasmonsters/pseuds/alaskasmonsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stumbling into noya with his hair worn down was a wecomed distraction to your little homesickness problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let your hair down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. I simp hard over Noya with his hair down, so this might be a little self-indulgent in that area. He's just so pretty!!!</p><p>pairing: Nishinoya Yuu x fem!reader<br/>warnings: mentions homesickness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were never able to sleep when you were away from home. </p><p> </p><p>It made you a little embarrassed, since only children would get homesick as soon as one night into sleeping elsewhere but their own house. </p><p> </p><p>You were only glad none of the boys knew about it, you didn't think they'd tease you (okay maybe Tsukki would....Tsukki definitely would) but you still didn't want them to know that their first-year manager was being such a baby about something this mortal. </p><p> </p><p>You were already the youngest amongst them all, even younger than Kageyama who's been the baby of the team before you got recruited by Kiyoko to be the follow-up manager of the boy's volleyball team when her and the other three-years would leave next year. You didn't need them to think of you as not only the youngest but also the most vulnerable of the squad. They didn't need to know you were being an actual baby, and only because of a 5 day long training camp away from your hometown. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed to be so unbothered about sleeping elsewhere, most of the boys were more excited than anything to be away from their parents and house rules for a few days. None of the girls you had gotten to know better during breaks and extra training the boys had were nervous either. </p><p> </p><p>Which made you feel like the biggest wuss.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before bed-time now, all of the girls and you had already gotten ready for bed and changed into your nightwear, yours consistent of boxers and an oversized hoodie (nights in tokyo were a lot colder than in karasuno), and gathered around to talk before finally hitting the sack. </p><p> </p><p>You had snuck out of the room, though, when nobody was paying much attention to you. The anxiety of spending your first night this far away from home was slowly crawling its way under your skin and started to nag at your bones. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't want anybody to notice and thus decided to get a snack; maybe some food would calm you down. </p><p> </p><p>You thought you remembered seeing this vending machine with a few chocolate bars and soft drinks near the bathroom and it wasn't long until you found it, it being the only source of light illuminating the dark corridors of the floor. </p><p> </p><p>And you’ve been being right. There were a variety of different snacks you could choose from, chocolate bars, chips and pretz biscuit chips even (which was your favorite).</p><p> </p><p>You pressed the button with the right number, watching the snack you loved so much being slowly inched forward by the mechanism before it dropped down, ready for you to pick up. </p><p> </p><p>You bent down, lifting the metal hatch and grabbing for the chips, already feeling a little better at the thought of the familiar snack in your hands, when there was a plodding noise from behind you startling you.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't have time to see what it belonged to, neither did you have time to be scared, as there was a sudden voice suddenly coming from right behind you.</p><p> </p><p>"You're hungry, too, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>A startled scream escaped your lips instinctively before you could hold it back and you twirled around in your spot, wide eyes settling on the person who had so cruelly decided to sneak up on you while you were deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>As you recognized him, it startled you almost as badly as his sudden appearance had, not because you didn't expect him to be the one plagued by hunger after his several servings at dinner, but because you hadn't expected him to look so different. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, i didn't mean to startle you," the boy apologized, giving you a soft smile and you nodded at him, your eyes still glued to where his hair was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya Yuu, also known as the bane of your very short existence (at least that's what you had nicknamed him) was standing in front of you with his hair let down. </p><p> </p><p>Usually the volleyball team's very own libero, wore his hair gelled up in spikes, with only one bleached strand hanging into his face. Just the right fit for his loud and a little rough personality. </p><p> </p><p>Now, though, due to the shower he must have had, judging by the still wet hair and the towel he had thrown over his shoulder, his usual spikes were gone, his hair instead was falling down in sleek strands, making his features look a lot softer. </p><p> </p><p>And so much cuter. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, no, stop that right now.</p><p> </p><p>The reason why you liked to call Nishinoya the 'bane of your very short existence' was because of thoughts like that. </p><p> </p><p>You tended to swoon over the boy mentally; a boy you've barely held a conversation with that had consisted of more than three sentences. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know why Noya had caught your interest, not that he wasn't handsome, no he was incredibly cute, but you didn't really know him that well. Other than that he was very good in volleyball, the most enthusiastic person you knew (well, ignoring Hinata of course) and utterly enamored with Kiyoko. </p><p> </p><p>Who wasn't? </p><p> </p><p>Tsukkishima was probably the only member of the volleyball team that didn't get flustered around the third-year manager. </p><p> </p><p>Even you couldn't help the nervousness you've felt around her the first few times you've talked one on one. </p><p> </p><p>She was just amazing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi Noya-san," you greeted him sheepishly, noticing in embarrassment that you've just stared at him in silence for way too long.</p><p> </p><p>At least you two were familiar enough for you to call him by his nickname. </p><p> </p><p>To be fair, it was probably inappropriate considering how little you two had actually talked to one another, but after he hadn't corrected you when the nickname first slipped from your lips (completely unintentionally) a few weeks ago, you had just decided to keep using it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, y/n-san, what have you....aw, you've got the last pack," Noya pouted gesturing to your hand and you were embarrassed to admit how long it took you to understand what he meant. </p><p> </p><p>You looked down into your hand, momentarily forgetting what you were holding (surprise, it was still the pretz biscuit chips), and then back to the vending machine to realize that the pack of chips you were holding had actually been the last in the row.</p><p> </p><p>Why did a crush make you so stupid?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...sorry. Did you want to get the chips?" you asked dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>Noya let out a laugh, shaking his head as he waved his hands around in front of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"What, haha, you don't have to apologize. I'll just get something else," he told you, still chuckling lightly.</p><p> </p><p>You watched the way his cheeks crunched up and the corners of his eyes crinkled in fascination. Now that his hair was hanging into his face his laughter was even more precious.</p><p> </p><p>"We can share."</p><p> </p><p>You had blurted that out before you could stop yourself. </p><p> </p><p>Noya looked at you in surprise and you felt your cheeks burn up in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Since when did you find it so difficult to function around him? Normally you weren't acting this smitten. Yes, you were always a little nervous around him, but never did it go as far as blurting out thoughts uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>You blamed the hair, it was definitely the hair. </p><p> </p><p>Noya's eyes lit up in excitement at your suggestion and his eyes wandered down to the chips in your hands, looking at them like they were a precious treat, before going back to your face. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" he asked happily.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but smile back at him, your cheeks flushing a little bit more as he stared at you with twinkling eyes and a beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>You opened the bag before holding it towards Noya to underline the offer. He reached inside to get out a huge chunk of chips to stuff it all in his mouth in one go. It made him look like a chipmunk and you couldn't help but giggle at his antics, your eyes once again wandering to his natural hair.</p><p> </p><p>You fished out a few biscuit chips as well, nibbling on the snack absent-mindedly. You wondered if his hair felt just as soft as it looked like if you ran your fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>"Is anything on my face?" Noya asked suddenly, pulling you back from your weird thought process.</p><p> </p><p>"What, no, i don't think so, why?"</p><p> </p><p>Why did you have to stutter around right now? </p><p> </p><p>"You're staring at me," he pointed out, grinning cockily when he noticed the blush on your cheeks deepen.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...it's just," you shrugged, looking down at the bag of chips in your hands awkwardly, "Your hair looks different."</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Noya's cheeks were tinted pink now, as well. You noticed when you looked up at him through your lashes to see if he was totally put off by your comment or not. </p><p> </p><p>He looked more embarrassed than you had expected. </p><p> </p><p>Why that was you didn't know. Did he not think you would notice?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah...i've showered," he stated matter-of-factly, as if you haven't already figured.</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached upwards to scratch his neck and he looked away from you and your staring eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, was he embarrassed because of his hair?</p><p> </p><p>When that thought hit you panic followed almost immediately, flooding your stomach with full impact. You had made Noya uncomfortable. He probably thought you meant different in a bad way! You totally fucked this up.</p><p> </p><p>"What, no!" you shouted, cringing at how loud your voice had gotten and you quickly tried to adjust the volume to the quiet atmosphere of the corridor. "I...i didn't mean it looks bad or anything."</p><p> </p><p>You waved your hands hastily around if only to bring your genuine intentions across. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't think you didn't like his hair! That was the last thing you wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"It looks good, i mean. I was just surprised, is all."</p><p> </p><p>Did you just say his hair looked good?</p><p> </p><p>The deepening blush in his cheeks was answer enough. </p><p> </p><p>You just said his hair looked good.</p><p> </p><p>Way to go, y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...thanks, y/n/n-san."</p><p> </p><p>Noya was smiling again and it managed to calm a little of your anxiety down, just enough so you were only slightly on edge again. </p><p> </p><p>If you weirded him out, at least he knew how to hide it well. </p><p> </p><p>The two of you stood there eating in silence for a few minutes, the only sound audible was the rustling of the bag and cracking of the chips once in a while. It was nice. You didn't know Nishinoya was someone who could just be quiet for a little, he seemed like such a high energy loud guy usually.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me, y/n/n-san," the libero started, his voice suddenly serious as he stared at you intensely. You swallowed thickly, wondering what suddenly changed his mood. He looked so determined. You expected the worst to come but then... "WHAT'S IT LIKE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH OUR LOVELY KIYOKO-SAN?"</p><p> </p><p>His hands clenched to fists at his side and his eyes sparkled. </p><p> </p><p>You just stared at him. Then you started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a weirdo, Noya-san,” you told him, shaking your head in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>He just grinned, looking almost proud he made you laugh with just being goofy. </p><p> </p><p>"But uhm...it's alright, i guess. I mean, she's really nice! Extremely nice! The other girls are, too," you told him but your thoughts drifted off to the topic of sleep when the room you all shared in training camp was brought up again. </p><p> </p><p>If you couldn't sleep than you'd be useless for the next few days. You wouldn't be able to help the boys with their training as well as before and you'd disappoint them and Kiyoko-chan. </p><p> </p><p>You'd disappoint Noya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey...you don't sound so happy," the boy noticed, his features etched together in concern as he was eyeing you, "do you not like it here in Tokyo?"</p><p> </p><p>Shit! You didn't mean to let your panic flow into your words and worry him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, Noya-san! Don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell me!" he insisted, pointing a thumb at his chest. "You're our manager now, too! Means you don't just take care of us, we take care of you, too."</p><p> </p><p>Are you crying internally? Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just kinda stupid...you'll laugh," you try to wave it off, hoping Noya would just let the topic rest when he noticed you didn't want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>He was Noya, so he didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't!" he insisted, a determined look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You had to look away because your cheeks were flushing again. The thought of just telling him goodnight and leaving crossed your mind, but you knew now that Nishinoya was aware something was bothering you, he would not let it rest. </p><p> </p><p>You contemplated whether or not to tell him, avoiding his eyes that were still fixated on you. His stare made you feel all dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just a little homesick," you mumbled, fumbling with the half-empty bag in your hands. </p><p> </p><p>You hoped that explanation was enough for him, the thought of telling him the real reason you were feeling upset made your heart drop to your stomach. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't want to sound like a child, especially not in front of a boy you had a crush on.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh....why would you think i'd laugh about that? It's okay to miss home!"</p><p> </p><p>You gulped, eyes trained on your panda socks (ups, how embarrassing) as you tried to build up the courage to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just homesickness," you swallowed thickly, the nervousness crawling at your throat. "I've never slept anywhere but home because I was too scared. My mom always had to pick me up from sleepovers because I'd start crying...." </p><p> </p><p>The silence that followed after was unbearable. You wished for nothing else but a hole to open up and swallow you all at once. </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya must think you were being a total baby. </p><p> </p><p>And he would be right about that. You were being a total baby. What 15 year old couldn't be away from home for a night? You were pathetic. </p><p> </p><p>"And you've still decided to come to Tokyo with us? y/n/n-san, you're so badass!" </p><p> </p><p>You looked up in shock at the libero's words, not believing what you've heard him say. Noya was gaping at you, his eyes wide in admiration and excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what?" you choked out.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really brave if you knew you would be scared and still decided to come with us to Tokyo!" Noya explained, grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at him. When he said it like that it sounded so easy, like there was no other way to see it. Like you were in fact a badass for deciding to join them for trainingscamp.</p><p> </p><p>You lowered your gaze in embarrassment when you remembered that you really weren't.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't...i don't know. Don't you think it's weird?" you asked quietly, glancing at Noya.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, everyone is scared of something," he reassured, eyeing you with seriousness, "I used to be scared of anything when i was a kid until my grandfather taught me not to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>Noya’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"I can try to teach you, too!" , he exclaimed excitedly, already clenching his fists in determination, staring at you with glowing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You gave him a thankful smile. Noya-san was always so nice to everyone and it warmed your heart he wanted to help you with your fears.</p><p> </p><p>Although you doubted you could be taught to be less of a scaredy cat.</p><p> </p><p>When you told him that Noya only shook his head, already having decided on making you his project it seemed, as he grabbed your wrist and grinned at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's try!"</p><p> </p><p>His voice held the same tone as when he told his team to trust him with a particular difficult serve and you had no other choice but to nod in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way you were able to change his mind at this point.</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up a little more at that. Or maybe you were just imagining things now.</p><p> </p><p>"What happens if you try to sleep anywhere by home?" he questioned, turning very serious.</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged, trying vehemently to ignore Noya’s hand gripping your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"I get scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>You let out a heavy sigh, looking down at the floor once more. You wish you knew. Maybe you could actually do something against it if you did.</p><p> </p><p>"Fears aren't rational, Noya"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but think about it. Why do you think you get scared?" he asked, squeezing your skin between his fingers in a reassuring way.</p><p> </p><p>You took a moment, racking your brain for possibilities or origins of your childish fear. Why didn’t you like sleeping anywhere else than home?</p><p> </p><p>Did you miss your parents? Yeah, sure, but that wasn’t it. What else could be a reason that you couldn’t sleep anywhere but home? Maybe you didn’t feel as safe?</p><p> </p><p>Was it because you didn’t feel safe without your parents there? Was ist because your own home provided a safety you trusted in more than with other places?</p><p> </p><p>...Yeah, that must be it. Home was a safe place and anywhere away was just too far away.</p><p> </p><p>"I...i don't feel as safe as home. I mean, it's so far away," you explained, looking up at Noya again, who was studying you with a thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mh," he hummed, removing his hand from your wrist to instead stroke his chin in thought.</p><p> </p><p>His features looked even softer illuminated in the blue light, you noticed. Especially with his hair worn down. He just looked...cuter like this. </p><p> </p><p>He should definitely wear it like this more often.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea, come on,” Noya yalled out suddenly, cruelly shaking you out of your daydreams involving him.</p><p> </p><p>Before you could protest Noya had already grabbed your wrist once more and started pulling you into the direction of the staircases. The bag of chips had fallen out of your hand due to your surprise at his actions, sadly floating to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>You were pulled up the stairs, deciding to go along with it, because well, for one it was Noya and you’d probably go along with everything as long as he was the one to ask you. But also, you were curious what exactly the boy’s idea was and where he planned to bring you.</p><p> </p><p>The both of you climbed up the stairs in a breathtaking tempo, all the stairs, way up until you’ve arrived at the rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>Noya pushed the door open with his shoulder, not letting go off your hand (since when was he holding your hand?), as he turned towards you and gestured for you to go first. A wide grin stretched across his face.</p><p> </p><p>The cool night air hit your legs as soon as you stepped outside, a strange contrast to the warm palm against yours. The difference of temperature made you shiver slightly.</p><p> </p><p>You looked around, hoping to see why the libero had brought you to this place in the first place, but saw nothing of significance. Turning to look at Noya again, you raised your brows in question.</p><p> </p><p>He was still holding your hand, you noticed with a downward glance. The boy followed your gaze, noticing the prolonged contact of your skin, too, and quickly let go. His cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.</p><p> </p><p>Noya scratched his neck, awkwardly laughing a little, before he looked away from you again.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you like astronomy, right?” he asked, voice quiet.</p><p> </p><p>You gaped at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that?”</p><p> </p><p>You hated how breathless your voice sounded. Because him knowing that...was Noya paying attention to you, more than you thought?</p><p> </p><p>He looked confused that you’d even ask such a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you’re always talking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Your heart swelled at his words, chest growing warm at the thought that Noya cared enough to know about the stuff you were interested in. </p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks heated up against your will.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favorite star, y/n-san?”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t even have to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius,” you uttered, smiling softly, “it’s the brightest star in the night sky. I can see it from my bedroom window.”</p><p> </p><p>Noya’s face lit up at your answer. He turned his gaze upwards, his eyes searching the night sky eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one ist it?” he asked, sounding so excited your heart squeezed in your chest.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled, finding it endearing how intrigued he looked to be. Maybe he was just trying to cheer you up like this. Maybe this was his grand idea.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t mind it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>You stepped beside him, raising your arm to point in the direction of Sirius. Noya scooted closer, resting his head right next to your shoulder to directly follow the line of your finger. </p><p> </p><p>You felt one of his soft strands tickle your cheek and you flushed when the urge to reach out and care your fingers through his hair overcame you.</p><p> </p><p>“That one,” you whispered, trying hard not to get lost in the soft and open expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Noya’s eyes searched around for a bit before they settled on a spot. Judging by the wide grin on his face he had found the star you’ve been talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“See, you can see it from here, too. You’re not as far away from home as you think.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even turn to look at you when he said those words, eyes still focused on your favorite star. </p><p> </p><p>You froze, letting the words sink in, slowly turning your head to now openly staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure you can see it from the girl’s room as well.”, he shrugged, nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p>Your arm fell to your side, and your body moved so you were completely turned towards Noya, eyes wide and open.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know why but for some odd reason that made so much sense for you, and with the reassurance that you could look at the same star from up here as from your room your chest felt so much lighter.</p><p> </p><p>And Noya, Noya was just acting so casual, like he hadn’t just turned your world 180°, like he hadn’t made you fall in love with him a thousand times harder that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at him now, shadows dancing across his face, the light of the moon and the stars illuminating his features, that stupidly cute smile still on his face as he continued to look up at the stars, you were glad you had agreed to Kiyoko to become a manager for the team. </p><p> </p><p>You shook yourself out of your stupor, realizing you’d just stared at the boy for several moments. Noya thankfully hadn’t noticed since he was still looking at the stars.</p><p> </p><p>You bowed down deeply, startling Noya, who flinched terribly and blinked down at your hunched form in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much Noya-san! I feel so much better,” you shouted, putting all your gratefulness into it.</p><p> </p><p>The boy started stuttering as he waved his arms wildly, staring at you with a panicked expression. He had pressed the back of his other hand to his cheek to hide the redness in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t have to thank me,” he protested, his voice raising several pitches. </p><p> </p><p>You straighten up again, a soft smile on your lips as you looked up at Noya, who’s face had turned full on pink. </p><p> </p><p>Adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it,” you told him, smiling widening. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Noya returned your smile, relaxing again. His hand reached to scratch the back of his neck and he looked away almost bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>You felt like the remaining days of training camp would be no problem to you now. And not only because of your favorite star in the night sky. But also because of your favorite star standing in front of you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, everyone!<br/>I hoped you liked it, if you did i'd be thrilled if you left kudos, or a comment telling me what you liked, or maybe didn't like (criticise me!)</p><p>i'm also posting on <a href="https://alaskasmonsters.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you are interested :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>